falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Сент-Луис
Сент-Луис ( ) — локация Fallout Tactics. Описание До Великой войны это был важный транспортный узел, индустриальный центр и самый крупный город на территории штата Миссури. В постъядерном мире Fallout большая часть города разрушена, однако на окраине находится выстроенный супермутантами укрепрайон. Весной 2197 года отряд Братства Стали «Клык», находившийся в этом районе на патрулировании, внезапно столкнулся с крупным отрядом тяжеловооружённых супермутантов. Он вступил в бой и успел передать по радио сообщение о превосходящих силах противника, прежде чем был уничтожен в полном составе. После этого в район были переброшены восемь боевых отрядов Нового Братства, которые под личным руководством генерала Барнаки вступили в затяжной бой с супермутантами. Несмотря на то, что закалённым в боях ветеранам Братства Стали удалось потеснить противника, их потери оказались «ошеломляющими». Руководство Братства приказало отступить. По просьбе генерала Барнаки, для эвакуации раненых и обеспечения безопасного отхода в район Сент-Луиса был направлен ещё один отряд Братства, в распоряжение которому передали бронетранспортёр (ранее служивший мобильным командным центром генерала Барнаки). Общие потери Братства в битве под Сент-Луисом оценить сложно, но можно уверенно предположить что они достаточно тяжёлые. Мы можем видеть, что только на участке наступления трёх отрядов (Отряд «Порох», Отряд «Демон» и Отряд «Коготь») СЗБС потеряло не менее 16 человек убитыми и 4 ранеными из четырёх подразделений (Отряд «Порох», Отряд «Демон», Отряд «Клык» и Отряд «Коготь»), в плен захвачены генерал Барнаки и возможно, его второй телохранитель (во всяком случае, его тело отсутствует на месте боя… однако возможно, что оно было просто сброшено в ров). Генерал Деккер сообщает, что здесь были уничтожены шесть отрядов, а паладин Соло упоминает, что уцелели только два отряда («''отряд «Бивень» и отряд «Коготь» это все что осталось''»). Кроме того, уничтожен «хаммер» и потеряны два комплекта силовой брони (первый утрачен вместе с генералом Барнаки, второй — на разорванном на части командире отряда «Клык», уже не подлежит восстановлению). Характеристика миссии База супермутантов (Operational center) представляет собой настоящую крепость. Оборона глубоко эшелонирована и создавалась явно не один день: здесь есть несколько рядов траншей, ДОТы и проволочные заграждения. Дороги и мосты защищены блок-постами и минированы. На пометке к карте есть указание, что штуромовать базу супермутантов игроку запрещено, но сделать это технически возможно. Особенный интерес вызывает явно искусственный ров, заполненный токсичными отходами. Противник: Силы противника насчитывают 57 супермутантов, на вооружении которых находится 27 лёгких пулемётов АОВ М-249, 1 пулемёт M-60, 1 снайперская винтовка, 7 крупнокалиберных пулемётов Браунинг M2 и 7 ракетных установок. Ещё семь супермутантов вооружены ручными гранатами. Количество боеприпасов у них весьма значительное: у 54 убитых Супермутантов можно собрать 24 разрывных ракет; 180 шт. патронов калибра 0,50; 4570 шт. 7,62-мм патронов; 108 осколочных гранат, а также холодное оружиеCобрать всё оружие не получится: один из Супермутантов (с 17 гранатами и ножом) находится на вышке, на которую нет лестницы и нельзя подняться иным способом; двое других (вооружённые пулемётом M-249 SAW и базукой), находятся на плато, подняться на которое можно по лестнице, но перемещаться дальше не позволяет техническая ошибка. Хотя… возможность заполучить оружие двух последних противников все-таки есть: для этого необходимо дождаться, пока они полностью расстреляют боекомплект, а затем подняться по лестнице на плато. Когда противники пойдут в рукопашную, их необходимо убить выстрелами в упор и затем собрать трофеи.. Можно предположить, что некоторая часть оружия (в частности, пулемет М-60 у мутанта на месте гибели отряда «Клык» является трофейным и ранее оно принадлежало солдатам Братства. Союзники: * Бёрк (Paladin Burke) — полностью деморализованный офицер, а возможно — командир Отряда «Порох». Во всяком случае, он упоминает, что имеет более высокое звание, чем воин и его подчинённые. В ходе боя был схвачен мутантами, заминирован и оставлен в качестве «живой приманки». После спасения умирает (или совершает самоубийство). * четверо воинов отряда «Коготь» (паладин Соло и трое рядовых) — раненые, но сохранившие присутствие духа и боеспособность. На вооружении у них два пулемёта М-60, один автомат M16А1 и один пистолет-пулемёт MP5 H&K, но патроны к ним на исходе. Прохождение миссии Цели и задачи миссии: Основные: * Найти место гибели отряда «Клык» (2000 единиц опыта). * Вылечить и погрузить в броневик воинов отряда «Коготь» (2000 единиц опыта). * Эвакуировать раненых воинов. Дополнительные: * Разминировать Бёрка (950 единиц опыта). Кроме того, после уничтожения супермутантов-пулемётчиков, охраняющих вход на базу супермутантов, вы получаете 2262 единицы опыта. Опыт, трофеи и вознаграждение * На верстаке в здании с БТР находятся два ремнабора, две книги по ремонту («''Электроника Дина''») и книга «Дзен и искусство вождения». * В запертом сундуке внутри ДОТа, из которого обстреливают позицию отряда паладина Соло, находятся несколько медицинских аптечек. * В заминированном сундуке внутри разрушенного ДОТа — снайперская винтовка и 36 шт. 7,62-мм патронов. Ещё одна снайперская винтовка есть у Супермутанта-пулемётчика на плато. * В запертом сундуке на огневой позиции снаружи базы мутантов — автомат Энфилд XL70E3 и 120 шт. 5,56-мм патронов. Заметки * Можно отметить, что на данный момент вооружение солдат Братства Стали отличается разнообразием, а основным типом брони является металлическая. А моторизованная броня выдаётся из расчёта: один комплект на боевую группу из 6-7 бойцов. * Из файлов миссии, становятся известны имена трёх выживших бойцов:Talon Squad Survivors: These brave men are the survivors of Talon Squad. There are about three of them left. They probably will be labeled Talon Squad, if not, they can be Gorman, Hicks, and Vasquez. They have floating-text only. ** Васкес; ** Хикс; ** Горман. * В локализации «1С», Соло упоминает имя одного из погибших бойцов: Джордж. Появление В игре Atomic Command Ворота Запада в Сент-Луисе приводятся как одна из целей ракетного обстрела. За кулисами * Сент-Луис — реально существующий город в штате Миссури, США. * Имена бойцов являются отсылкой к персонажам фильма «Чужие» 1986 года. Галерея FoT St. Louis Mission.png|Карта миссии FOT Enfield chest.png|Местонахождение сундука с Энфилдом XL70E3 Brimstone Squad Burke loc.jpg|Бёрк прячется от супермутантов в одном из окопов St Louis Talon Squad.jpg|Окопавшиеся бойцы отряда «Коготь» St Louis Fang Squad.jpg|Место гибели отряда «Клык» Toccomatta and Barnaky.png|Барнаки перед Токкаматтой Примечания de:St. Louis en:St. Louis es:San Luis pl:St. Louis Категория:Локации Fallout Tactics Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout 4 Категория:Миссии Fallout Tactics Категория:Города